Emoticons are small, typically simplistic, images representing a user's facial expression or current mood. For example, a smiley face such as  is an emoticon used to signal that the writer of the message is smiling or happy. The emoticon  is conventionally used to signal that the writer of the message is unhappy or displeased. These emoticons therefore enable the recipient of e-mail, text messages, etc. to better understand the tenor of the writer's message.
A similar concept is an avatar which is frequently used on the internet or in gaming to represent a particular user. The avatar is usually in the form of a graphical image, icon or picture which the user selects to represent himself or herself online.
Conventionally, emoticons and avatars are selected from a predetermined set or palette of prefabricated images, graphics or icons. Because the user is confined to select his or her emoticon (or avatar) from a finite number of possible emoticons (or avatars), the user cannot convey nuances in mood or feeling. A solution to this technical problem would thus be highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.